Legend
by Superboy7
Summary: light shall forever illuminate the darkness of the world, and no matter how much hate and shadow tries to bury it, light shall forever shine. A young whiskered ninja shall shine as the light and change a darkened world bringing, and forever leaving, his mark on a changed world as a legend (NaruSaku) Series retold. stronger smarter Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

Tears streamed down his face falling onto the dirt streets of Konoha. "Look the demons trying to get up! Awww it wants to go back home, well listen up you little beast you're not welcome here you don't deserve to live!" yelled one of the many villagers that crowed around the bloodied and beaten Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto begged for his body to move, to run but it never complied. He laid there broken and shattered hopping this nightmare of a life would end and he'd wake in a mothers arm, but was snapped out of his wishful thought as he was kicked harshly in the ribs by the roaring villagers. The villagers continued letting out their hate on the defenseless 12 year old, eventually each villager forced themselves to stop, at risk of being executed by killing the boy. He saw the villagers feet move past him and disappear in the darkness of night.

Naruto rose from the ground as the heavens rain coated the village hidden in the leaves. He was glad it was raining it hid his tears well; he let out a sob, cringing in pain and the metallic taste of blood that flooded his mouth. The young blonde spat blood onto the dirt road watching his blood fade away in the rain. He began limping to his rundown apartment that lay before him 'beaten_ in front of my home beaten by the village I call home…why?! Why do they hate me so much?!I'm not a monster!_' Naruto thought painfully.

He slowly limped up each step until finally reaching his apartment door; slowly pushing it open. Naruto looked at the pathetic excuse of a home sadly, rough hardwood floors creaked under his weight, and the grayed walls were smashed into themselves or covered with threats by either the villagers or his classmates of the academy. The apartment itself was somewhat spacious it had a small kitchen with basic utilities but was all rusted, the dark grey walls always made Naruto feel as if he were in a cage. A loud yawn escaped his lips the events of the night had exhausted him completely, sliding under the blankets that were scattered on the floor Naruto finally felt safe. Warmth had surrounded his body the soft yet torn sheets clung to his body as if protecting him from all things, Naruto felt tears escape the ocean of his eyes again as he wondered if this is what it felt to be hugged.

Nartuo cried for what felt like hours he cried for the parents he never knew, and friends he'd never have "mom, dad! Please don't leave me alone just come back a-and t-t-take me home I want to be home with you!" Naruto choked out. Pain washed over him and seemed to rip his heart apart, tears poured from the young blondes eyes as he cried for someone to take him away from the pain to hold him and love him; no one came. Naruto cried until rays of light illuminated the poor apartment 'I_ must have stayed up all night again' _Naruto thought bitterly.

Wiping his tears away and took a breath gaining control over himself he walked to his closet; the limp now gone along with any other wounds. Dressing down in his usual attire Naruto jumped from his widow somersaulting through the air, feeling his feet land on the hard ground he immediately took off to his favorite ramen bar for breakfast. After the short run Naruto's stomach roared begging the boy to be filled and Naruto couldn't agree more as Ramen Ichiraku came into view. Naruto couldn't help but drool at smell of his freshly cooked food, pushing a curtain aside and taking a seat at one of the stools Naruto beamed at the father-daughter team who smiled back already serving him his breakfast. Naruto loved it here these two really liked him or maybe it was just that he was the number one customer with enough thinking for the morning Naruto swallowed down his ramen effortlessly "aww man, that was just great you two are the best!" Naruto jumped from the stool ready for the academy's final test '_heheh maybe it'll be a transformation jutsu, I can just see Iruka-sensies face! Hahah' _Naruto thought happilywhile leaving the ramen stand behind him.

Naruto walked into his classroom it looked like they were already starting the final test '_what is though?' _He walked into the line next to his pink haired crush; Sakura Haruno who was trying to get a raven haired boy to notice her. Naruto glared at his rival, Saskue Uchia; prodigy of the leaf. Naruto always disliked Saskue for the boys' prowess in the ninja arts, and the way the villagers even Sakura stopped all they were doing to stare in awe at the young Uchia. Naruto glared at Saskue until finally grunting and forcing his eyes away 'this is the day I beat him, I won't lose I'll show everyone just how great I am! Even you Sakura' Naruto thought more determined than ever. His eyes turned back to the pink haired goddess, he wanted to say something 'c'mon compliment her, say something anything!' but words never left his lips. The blonde continued to stare he felt himself getting lost in her beauty; pain and sadness faded away from Narutos' heart. He started to daydream of the day she'd accept him, when they all would.

Sakura felt Naruto's eyes on her; with the constant stare she began to feel self-conscious and blushed when her jade eyes locked onto the clear oceans that were his. "What are you looking at Naruto!?" she growled angrily. Sakura glared into his eyes smirking inside at the sight of Naruto blushing and sweating at the aggressive question. Naruto looked away whistling innocently trying to ignore her raging chakra and the deadly glare as they felt like they were digging into him. Her eye twitched in frustration "Naruto what were you looking at!?" she shouted barely above a whisper. Naruto was about to answer until Sakura was called forth by their teacher. "I'll be right back after I pass Naruto and you better have an answer!" with that said Sakura turned and began to walk in front of Iruka until a hand gripped her own ' Alright who has the balls!' Sakura thought angrily. She spun back around to see Naruto blushing but looking away from her gaze "good luck Sakura-chan, I know you'll do great!" he said giving her a wide confident smile. Sakura's blush darkened she didn't know what to say at the sudden praise the blonde was giving her so she just nodded dumbly at Naruto 'I'll kill him later' she thought and turned back to Iruka-sensei.

"Alright Sakura are you ready for your final test? The final test will be on a clone jutsu."

Sakura nodded and let out a sigh relief at such an easy test, considering her chakra control. Forming a hand sign Sakura summoned her chakra and created three clones all beaming at Iruka who simply nodded "you passed Sakura well done now whose next hmm alright….Naruto you're up!" Sakura walked back to her seat and glanced at the shaking blonde 'I know you can do it too, you dunce.' Sakura thought, confident in his ability she took her seat next to Saskue who also passed.

Naruto walked slowly towards his sensei with his head down allowing his blonde locks to remove his eyes from view. "Naruto you ready?" No answer was given and Iruka began to worry 'This isn't like him c'mon Naruto I know you can do it!' Iruka was about to ask once more until a student shouted cruelly "Hey freak just get out of here! You clearly don't have what it takes! Besides there's no way a freak like you could ever become a ninja!" other class mates laughed agreeing with him.

Naruto smirked and started to laugh, raising his head up to show a confident and determined look. "Hey bastard, listen up I'm twice the ninja you'll ever be loser! I'll ace this thing no problem and show you what it means to be a true ninja of the leaf! Believe it!" Naruto shouted with no hint of doubt. Sakura smiled at the idiotic blonde feeling herself become victim to Narutos determined attitude 'Go for it dunce!' she thought happily. Iruka had the similar thought and smiled at his young student and signaled Naruto to begin.

With a smirk Naruto formed the hitsuji hand seal, channeling his chakra before shouting "Clone jutsu!" The class room filled with a cloud of white smoke each person present strained to see the outcome of his jutsu, as the smoke cleared everyone gasped even Naruto.

"I…."

"No way he…." Sakura couldn't believe it.

Iruka looked on in shock "Naruto you…..FAIL!"

Naruto looked down in shame at the pathetic clone he produced before it vanished away "I failed?" Naruto whispered. He began to walk back to his seat before the sympathetic and calm voice of Mizuki-sensie caught Narutos ear.

"Iruka, he's off and his moves weren't bad, he did hang in there and replicate. This is his third try so you know he really wants to become a ninja. We could cut him a break and pass him." Naruto felt a smile spread at the beanie wearing chunins words, but it quicky fell after hearing Irukas response.

"Mizuki-sensei, the other students created at least three effective replications. But Naruto only created one and did you look at it? It's pitiful. I can't pass him." Naruto felt his heart shatter painfully his own sensei's words hurt him more than he could imagine, and he started to walk out of the class leaving his mocking and laughing classmates behind; Sakura and the others simply watched him go with sympathetic looks in silence. Naruto was out of the academy walking past the glaring families that were waiting to pick up their children and went to the tree in front, a place where he always spent his childhood alone and watched; wishing for the families other had. He sat down on the old swing swaying him back and forth softly, minutes later Naruto heard the academy bell ring and looked on as the families congratulated their children on becoming ninja, the cheers made Naruto cringe in pain, but he still looked on wishing.

Sakura walked out of the academy with smile on her lips she could hardly believe she was a shinobi now, and the first among her civilian family. The young girl soon felt her body being crushed by her proud crying mom Mebuki Haruno "My daughters a ninja! Oh, your father would be so proud Sakura, I'm so proud of you!" her mother cried. Sakura laughed and fought against her mother's deadly hug. Sakura's father had died of an illness but in the time after, mother and daughter just grew closer. Sakura knew she always reminded her mom with the looks of her father but when she thought it to bring her mother sadness Mebuki just grew happier knowing that some part of Kizashi lived on.

Sakura finally free of her mom's death hug stood proudly listening to her mom's praise until the shine of yellow was caught at the corner of her jade eyes. She turned her head and the smile that was spread on her face faltered at the sight of Naruto; who looked at all of them with pain and sadness in his eyes. She turned to walk towards him until feeling her mother's hand rest on her shoulder "c'mon Sakura lets head home for your celebration dinner!" Mebuki cried excitedly. The pink haired ninja nodded her head hesitantly before turning her gaze back to Naruto who seemed to be talking with Mizuki 'I'm sure you'll be fine knuckle head, you always are' Sakura thought still feeling the urge to go to him but reluctantly walked beside her mother back home.

_Konoha forest: Night_

Naruto felt exhausted he'd been training nonstop with the scroll of sealing for hours, now he was just waiting to catch his breath. Although Naruto felt tired he had a proud smile stretched across his whiskered face "I did it hehe YAH I DID IT!" he shouted happily. He grinned, exited to finally be able to pass the academy test with the secret Mizuki told him earlier that day. Naruto was brought out of his thoughts by the sudden appearance of his sensei Iruka; he did not look happy. Naruto smiled at his sensei none the less, spreading his arms wide Naruto started to speak excitedly "Listen Iruka-sensei! I'm gonna show you this amazing new jutsu and you're gonna let me graduate then everything will be okay! That's how it works right? Anyone who learns a jutsu from this scroll passes."

"Hunh?! Where'd you get that idea?!"

"Mizuki-sensei told me about it. Believe it! He told me where to find the scroll and this place…" Naruto stopped speaking watching his sensei's face turn into one of surprise and confusion. Naruto was about to ask his sensei what was troubling him until Iruka pushed him away, the blonde watched in horror at the sight of his sensei being stabbed with thrown kunai and shurikens. "I see you found our little hide away Iruka" Mezuki growled annoyingly from a tree. "So that's how it is hunh? I should have known!"

Mizuki ignored Iruka's revelation and turned his attention towards the boy "Naruto give me the scroll now!" Iruka grunted in pain pulling out a kunai from his leg "Don't listen to him Naruto he'll lie to you so he could have that scroll, it contains forbidden jutsu that could harm the village!" Naruto let out a gasp filled with shock he turned to Mizuki who was growing angrier until he found a way to turn the situation around and use Naruto as his own weapon against Konoha. "Ha ha ha ha! Oh I'll tell you who's really lying Naruto, they've been lying to you your whole life, since the decree 12 years ago." Mezuki purred out still ignoring Irukas shouts "Don't tell him it's forbidden!" Naruto watched his sensei scream at the traitorous Chunin but his mind was only focused on the lie never told to him "What decree?" he asked his voice shaken with fear at any explanation on why the villagers hated him. "Everyone knows except you Naruto, Iruka even now is trying to keep it away from you he'd do anything to shut me up!" Naruto's anger was growing "tell me already, what is the decree!" Silence fell for a brief moment before Mizuki spoke up "The decree was no one could to tell you the powerful demon known as the nine-tailed fox is inside you! The fox spirit that killed your sensei's parents and destroyed our village has taken over your body! You are the nine-tailed fox!"

Naruto couldn't breathe; everything was now clicking into place everything was now making sense his eyes widened at the revelation. Mizuki looked on at Naruto's shocked face but continued with his rant. "They've all been sneaking around hiding things from you your whole life. Didn't you think it was strange how they treated you? Like dirt, like they just hated you for being alive!" Naruto closed his fists tight drawing blood, images of every beating and every rejection he received from his own home kept replaying in his head, Naruto felt something within him roar out in hate and pain. He was right, deep within the seal cage that was in Naruot a pair of blood red lights illuminated the darkness.

Naruto was shouting out at Muziki trying to defy the truth as a balzing red chkra swirled around him violently, ripping trees away and shaking the ground shattering the very earth they were on. "Naruto…." Iruka called out to the pain in sadness as for Mizuki, he had seen enough of the power that threatened him "That's why you won't be accepted in this village, you won't be loved or acknowledged even your own sensei hates your guts!" Mizuki grinned maliciously at the tormented boy while taking out his large shuriken spinning it effortlessly in his hand.

"Die you demon fox!" he yelled before releasing his shuriken at the vulnerable blonde. "NARUTO GET DOWN!" Iruka moved with speed that would have impressed Gai-sensei, using his body to shield demon fox container.

Naruto shut his eyes tight hearing the sound of steel making contact with flesh until the sound of his sensei grunting caused him to open them, just in time to see Iruka cough out blood against Natrutos' cheek. "Why…?" he whispered at the injured sensei, the orange cladded student could only stare in shock at the story of his sensei's life; they were the same. Iruka had no family and felt the same pain until Mizuki called out to Naruto explaining it was because of the fox, it was because of him Iruka had nothing, and with that building guilt the nine-tailed fox's chakra steamed away as Naruto took off away from his sensei. He hopped into the trees never looking back 'I can't really be the fox can i? No! I'm not the fox, I'm Naruto Uzumaki!' he suddenly felt guilt burn inside him forcing him to stop and rest against a tree 'the fox….it took everything away and now I know…..it's inside of me so, it is me were one and i…i….' Naruto gripped the scroll crying quietly until a groan of pain and a thud against a tree caused him to stop.

"Why are you protecting that freak? He's the one that wiped out your family! He's a beast he'll use the scroll and wipe out the village he'll crave power that's how beast are Iruka!"

"You're right….." Naruto felt tears burn his eyes and pour down his cheeks 'He really does hate me…I'm just a monster to them!' he thought painfully until Iruka continued speaking. "…That is how beasts are, but that's not how Naruto is. He's nothing like that Naruto is one of a kind and works hard, puts his whole heart into it. Sure he messes up sometimes and everyone jumps on him, but his suffering only makes him stronger. That's what separates' him from being a beast so you're wrong he's nothing like the nine-tailed fox, he's Naruto Uzumaki of the village hidden in the leaves!" Naruto felt more tears pour out from the never-ending ocean that were his eyes, but they were tears of happiness despite everything about him he truly had someone who cared for him, who acknowledged him and considered him a friend. "You're finished!" Naruto heard Mizuki closing in on Iruka , time slowed and Naruto only had one thought 'Sensei….i will protect you!' with the urge to protect someone close to him Naruto moved with unmatched speed, dashing toward Mizuki delivering a devastating knee strike to his head. Naruto slammed his fingers into the ground bringing him to a stop; he glared at Mizuki who was slowly regaining his footing.

"Not bad for a little punk" Mizuki taunted. The blonde fox stared Mizuki down feeling only the desire to protect the person who cared for him, Naruto growled at Mizuki who flinched at the sound; and the threat that came with it. "If you ever lay a hand on my sensei….I'll kill you!" Mizuki growled in rage "Such big words, I could completely destroy you with a single move!" Naruto put up a hand sign before calling back "Take your best shot fool! I'll give it back it back to you a thousand fold!"

Mizuki roared in anger fed up with the talking fox prison "I'd like to see you try, show me what you got nine-tailed fox!" Naruto focused his chakra before shouting a jutsu that left Iruka in awe. **"Shadow clone jutsu!"** hundreds of solid cloned Narutos' surrounded Mizuki who looked on in fear, each Naruto daring him to make a move before some clones spoke up " If you're not coming to us, I guess we'll be coming to you." Mizuki looked on in horror at the army of Narutos' closing in before screaming out towards the night sky which echoed the sounds of a true ninja beating.

The light of day was shining on the forest of Konoha especially on a blonde rubbing the back of his head grinning like a fox "sorry sensei i uhh may have gotten carried away" Naruto said revealing a unconscious and bloodied Mizuki. Naruto saw a smile on his sensei's face befored he could ask anything Iruka called him over. Naruto walked towards his teacher who had asked him to keep his eyes closed till the surprise was done. "Sensei how much longer?" said an eager Naruto "hehe okay you could open your eyes now" Narto stared his sensei who didn't have his leaf head band but instead Naruto felt it was on….him. "Congratulations Naruto you graduate, and to celebrate I have a surprise were going out for ramen tonight!" Iruka said proudly. The sun seemed to shine brighter for Naruto and a smile shined brightly on his whiskered face, before he tackled his teacher with a hug, happier then he'd ever been. Naruto laughed with his sensei feeling like as if everything would be better now and maybe, just like a light illuminates the darkness, Narutos future will too, be illuminated by a brighter tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

The sound of swaying trees echoed throughout the night air, the darkened only illuminated by the full moon and the shining stars. He continued his walk on the dirt path that would eventually lead him to Konohas gate. 'This journey was to long but he should be a bit older now, at least….old enough to train him hmm I should arrive within the hour...…just a little longer.' The man cloaked in black robe with his face blackened by his hood looked forward never dwelling to deep within his thoughts only focused on his walk to the famed village of the leaves. He looked up at the beautiful night sky that shined on him, and in response, out of the darkness within the man's hood red eyes with three black tomoes shined back. He looked back on the road and stopped his walk in order to gaze at the ocean of forest that lay before him and in the distance the village of Konoha shined like a beacon. "Such a beautiful place no wonder he risked it all in order protect such a world, and yet there is still so much hate here will there ever be a time of peace? No matter it won't be for me to decide I must keep going." The hooded man seemed to speak with the very forest before continuing his walk.

The night still held its grasp on the land, and even then the hooded man could feel the ninjas of Konoha on full alert, as he finally approached the gate guarded by only a handful of chuunin. "Hold on their friend, any new travelers or foreigners are required to give a name and their purpose for being here, before I can let them in." The head ninja stated calmly. The hooded stranger stood in place nodding in agreement before speaking "My name is Asura, I'm here looking for a place to call home as all."

The gate guardians looked at each other all of them noticed the sharingan this stranger possessed, one finally spoke up "Your eyes are those of the Uchia clan, which only have a record of two surviving members, are you another?" Each ninja shifted their weights in uneasiness waiting for an answer from hooded man.

Asura stared at all of them his eyes read each their movements and in a natural response, read them through perfect detail. He stared their leader in the eyes before giving him his answer "In a way, yes I am an Uchia but I never held myself under that clan name I'm a stranger to this place" he stated calmly and walked past the guards who reacted quickly with kunai drawn. "I don't want to fight I would like to rest, please!" He knew he was meant to help them but he couldn't give out the real reason for his eyes or his purpose. "Take off the robe" a ninja asked, there was an edge to his voice. Asura didn't have time for this the long journey drained him, he had to rest so he never complied instead he activated his sharingan, the tomoes spun in full circle before coming to a stop. Silence was cast over them all until each chuunin collapsed unconscious, leaving only the stranger standing.

'They'll be awake in a few hours which is more than enough time for me to regain my strength' and with that last thought Asura ventured into the still quiet village until finding a comfortable spot by the side of a building. He crossed his legs and straightened his back before finally connecting his fists together and began his meditation to regain his strength. 'The night is still young and time is on my side it seems…but….for now I'll rest' Asura continued on with his meditation until the raise of dawn enveloped the village.

Konoha dawn

Naruto opened his eyes slowly and turn his head away from the morning raise that shined brightly from the lone window it had been only been days ago that he rid the leaf of the traitorous Mizuki and learned a forbidden jutsu. The whiskered blonde got up from his makeshift bed that lay scattered on the floor, with a couple stretches and cracking of his now loosened bones Naruto walked to his closet getting driest in his usual jumpsuit. Naruto gripped his now prized headband tightly proudly wrapping it around his forehead; he smiled into his reflection and spoke to it "For once things may finally be going my way! I'll show everyone how great of a ninja I am and earn their respects believe it!" Naruto was confident in himself once again, having promised his sensei he wouldn't disappoint him. The blonde turned his head towards his one window in the prison looking apartment; still dawn. Iruka had explained to him, over the celebration dinner that three manned teams would be formed in three months and that they would be led by a jounin. To say Naruto was exited would be an understatement he swore to himself that he'd grow strong and prove to his fellow ninja he wasn't a dead last.

The demon fox container walked out of his poor apartment after a quick breakfast-ramen and made his way towards a clearing outside the village where he'd begin his training. The villagers glared at Naruto each one was surprised to see a shinobi headband and looked on in disgust, but Naruto ignored them even though it still caused him pain. While continuing on with his morning walk a rock was thrown and smashed its self on the boys head, he turned to see early morning villages walk towards him; hate and anger shown in their eyes. A woman screamed for him to remove the headband and others soon joined her, still throwing rocks at the poor child who raised his arms as a weak shield. Naruto refused to fall for the villagers this time he wanted to show them he wasn't the monster they believed him be, but something within him roared with anger it roared for blood. The villagers lost themselves in the hate one even pulling out a kunai and charged at him, the living seal looked on in surprise as to see how far their hate would take them but he wouldn't attack back he wouldn't let them have an excuse to kill him so he stood ready for the attack.

The villager grinned as all the others cheered him on as he closed in on the still defending demon, he would be the one to kill and rid the village of the demon that tortured them for so long. His personal kunai raised high in the air ready to smite the monster, he was so close now….10ft….5ft…3ft….now! The villager brought down his kunai closing his eyes tightly, until the sound of steel among steel caused him to look up and gasp along with the mob.

Naruto looked on with wide eyes, before him was a man cloaked in a black robe who defended him. The whiskered boy looked to see the villager wet his pants before collapsing onto the dirt road completely blacked out 'This guy didn't even move he just stared at him and the phyco went down….how?' He turned his eyes at the frightened villagers before the hooded man's voice cut though the silence "You call him a demon and a monster, when the real monsters are right before me!" Naruto saw the man's red eyes shine in the light and the villagers all backed away and took off running into their homes or shops. He didn't know what to make of this guy so Naruto simply muttered a thank you and began to walk away fearing this man would also hate him later if he learned of the demon fox.

Asura observed the boy as he left before speaking "You seem so alone boy, and just by looking at you I can see it, your pain and sadness and how it hurts you inside. Yet despite all the rejection and hate you receive you get back up and move forward. Why?" Asura saw Narutos pain it was obvious by the way theses villagers treated him, and even shinobi were vulnerable to pain and the whiskered blonde felt pain all his life but there was something else to this boy that caught his attention, a sealed power that was immeasurable 'could he be…..'

Naruto turned around and met the man's piercing red eyes with his own sky blue. "It's because these are the people I'm honored to protect, I'm a leaf shinobi and I'll earn their respect by becoming Hokage then this whole village will acknowledge and respect me!" His whisker face held his trademark grin, confidence and hopes practically emanating off of him "And I'm not in pain, shinobi don't show pain!" he shouted with a cocky tone. Naruto looked at the hooded man who continued to stare at him those freaky eyes and at last his patience ended "Who are you any way weirdo?! And what's up with those eyes?!"

Asura let out a sigh before gripping the dark cloak and throwing off his body, into the wind "My name is Asura! These eyes of mine are known as the infamous sharingan! Now boy tell me your name."

Naruto stared in awe at Asura, his armor was so foreign, and the sun shimmered on the black armor, each ray falling into the octagon engravings that spread throughout the slick armor. His mask covered his whole head only allowing the famed sharingon to be seen, Naruto took notice of two small blades holstered on his lower back in an "x" shape. 'Whoever this guy is he's…no joke" Naruto thought seriously. "My name is N-Naruto Uzumaki!"The blonde said, his confidence somewhat faltered.

Asura nodded his head at the young blonde before walking towards him "You're strong I can see it Naruto Uzumaki, I would like to fight you, I want to see just how powerful the next Hokage is."

Naruto backed away in surprise but he was never one to decline a challenge and show what he was really made of "Alright you've asked for it! I just might go easy on you! There's a small field that I train at it has three logs, it's just outside the village meet me there." Naruto soon jumped onto the rooftops and began making his way towards the training ground.

Asura chuckled and began to follow the living seal 'He's definitely the one, bit of a brat but it's understandable…still I have to see just how strong this punk is.'

Third training ground

Naruto stood by the river, waiting for Asura to arrive he found himself staring at his own reflection. A ripple caused by a fallen leaf caused Naruto to see something else within the water, it was him with burning red eyes full of hate full of blood and suddenly a familiar roaring within him awakened. The blond fox fell to his knees in pain gripping his stomach until at last the pain left him and he was left to try and deal with the demon that coursed through his body 'am I really a monster….am I the demon fox?' he thought sadly. Naruto shook his head deciding to deal with his inner demon later and turned to the tree lines where he sensed Asura closing in, and with a smirk he got in a taijutsu stance.

He watched Asura land on the ground with his arm crossed before he simply chuckled and taunted him "Well come at me boy!" Naruto didn't have to be told twice he rushed the armor cladded ninja, throwing his fist only meeting another fist connecting with his own, wind and sheer force of power blasted off of them forcing the very trees to sway.

"That's right don't hold back show me what you can do!"

"I still have a lot more where that came from, believe it!"

Naruto jumped back still clenching his already bruised hand and formed a hand sign and shouted his new jutsu "**Shadow clone jutsu!" **ten whiskered blondes stood by his side ready for another charger each taunting the impressed Asura "Not bad but….still not good enough!" Naruto watched his opponent form a string of hand signs before declaring his own justsu "**Inferno style: Grand fireball jutsu!" **Naruto jumped into the trees while his clones were completely destroyed by the black fire ball. "What the hell was that?! You could have killed me!" screamed an angry Naruto.

Asura sighed before crossing his arms again "Very well it appears you want answers so here, there are numerous stages to the sharingan eye, and each stage comes with its own ability. In my case these eyes of mine would be considered a Mangekyo sharingan these eyes call forth the power of amaterasu which are the black flames I just showed you, usually using this eye continually will blind the user and strain its body. But I don't suffer these affects for reasons that will be shared with you in time, furthermore the mangekyo would change the appearance of the sharingan but mine stays the same I just receive the gift of a vaster inferno style. Also in order for me to see your strength I'm going to push you but don't worry I'll go easy from now on since you can't handle it but I'm through speaking boy, it's time to fight!"

Naruto did his best to absorb all this information but in the end received a pounding headache, until he realized Asura practically called him weak although he too was sick of talking, he was craving this fight. He drew multiple kunai in rage and threw them towards Asura who merely dodged between them. Naruto pushed off the branch twisting his body to deliver an axe kick, which met Asuras armored forearm. Naruto felt his powerful hand grip his leg and slam him onto the ground, the living seal recovered quickly and somersaulted backwards creating distance before summoning his army of clones. The fox gave a confident smirk as he outnumbered Asura who stood silently watching the clones "This is impressive, solid clones is a difficult skill to master" Naruto watched him pull his two medium sized blades before Asura called forth another attack "**Demon sword dance!"**

Moving as a blur of shadows each clone fell as the blur crossed each one, even those who hid in the trees. Asura was moving at an unmatched speed cutting down each clone with slashes of a blade master, as the last clone fell he stood back in the middle of the army and holstered his blades; a click echoed through the air with the sounds of the clones' poofing away.

Naruto looked on in anger his rage boiling something kept fueling his wrath, something vast 'This guy….what is the deal with him! Is he even trying?!' Clenching his fists Naruto gave out a battle cry while charging head on towards the strange warrior.

Asura noticed the growing frustration and anger in the young boy, also sensing another chakra 'hmm there you are fox, alright just have to push you a little farther. Sorry kid but I need to see what it takes to draw that power out and maybe then I'll be of use to you.' The armored shinobi threw multiple kunai and shuriken followed by a string of hand sings muttering, "**shuriken shadow clone.**" A large cloud of the deadly weapons flew through the air towards a surprised Naruto.

'This guy's insane! I'm going to die here…I'm going to die!' His inner voice screamed for his now frozen body to move, but just like that night he was beaten it wouldn't budge. His blue eyes widened in fear, but another pair awakened from the darkness within him burning red with rage. Narutos pupils turned to slits while the once blue ocean boiled the very color of blood, the demonic chakra circled around him in an orb; nine-tails of the raging chakra lashed out swatting the weapons away easily. Naruto growled at Asura before roaring to the sky "No, I will not die! I'm taking you down, I'll end you!"

Asura watched with fear and awe, he got his answers but he couldn't let Naruto stay in this form. He pushed himself forward delivering a solid jab into his stomach. The chakra that once lashed out and consumed Naruto vanished as he fell to the ground coughing out blood. "I'm sorry Naruto but you would have gone berserk I couldn't let that happen. I know you have questions about who I am and why I'm really here, and for the reasons I nearly killed you. To help you relax, no it wasn't because I hate the demon fox or actually wanted you dead."

Naruto wiped his mouth and turned to Asura, he was thinking of running any sane person would after all, this guy did try to kill him but something inside said he could trust him. Years of constant abuse made him a good judge of character, he knew when someone truly cared, and when others hid behind masks and lies in this case Naruto believed he should trust Asura he saw kindness in those eyes of his. He continued staring within those eyes of his before asking his first question "Why were you so bent on bringing out the nine-tails?"

"I was sent on a long journey Naruot the purpose was to find you, and train you to control the immeasurable power that dwells within you. I had to see if you had gotten far with it at all and see what triggers you to bring it out."

Naruto was still confused it didn't add up "Who sent you, why me?"

"Who, doesn't matter right now but he believes you're his successor to protect this world. Listen, Naruto don't worry about any of those things right now okay? You have other things to worry about, you're weak, you have so much power sealed within but you have no way of accessing it unless angered. You also seem to have one useful jutsu at your disposal and your taijutsu is lacking, but I will train you to become stronger, I'll train you so you can achieve your dream."

Naruto wanted to push the subject his stubbornness had no limits but he was used to having no straight answers right away at this point and he knew Asura was right he had to grow stronger but he'd do it for the right reasons, so he now focused on becoming strong under Asuras wing. The boy fox gave a nod and stood standing before his new master. "Naruto, there are some things I have to take care of head home and rest we'll start your training tomorrow at noon. I'll have some gifts as well don't worry kid all will be revealed in time, I promise." Asura said, his eyes expressing a smile. Naruto smiled at his mysterious sensei there was still so much mystery to him but any chance of someone willing to be by his side, and acknowledge him was more than enough for him; at least for now. He gave a nod before running back in the direction of the village determined to get answers somehow.

Konoha village

Asura watched his apprentice disappear in the distance before taking off towards the Hokage tower; he needed to explain his mysterious arrival among other things. The tower now in sight Asura focused chakra to his feet before running up the ancient walls aiming for the window of the Hokage's office. Finally reaching the top he crashed through the window causing quite a scene to the Hokage and the three jonin in the room. He watched the three pull out their kunai and form a defensive stance around the Hokage, who appeared older than he had expected. "Wait I can expl-"he never finished the sentence as he dodged the thrown kunai and the barrage of punches and kicks 'These guys are good' he thought in awe. Asura read every movement and twitch of muscle predicting attacks flawlessly but still the three jonin were more than a handful. He jumped back in the small office staring down a silver haired ninja, another with eyebrows bushier than anything he had ever seen, and finally a woman with beautiful eyes of red. Asura took a deep breath raising his hands high in the air "I'm here to speak with the Hokage about Naruto Uzumaki." Silence fell in the room until the peaceful voice of Sarutobi rang through the air "Very well, I shall speak with you, if you answer questions first and guarantee the safety of that young man."

Asura bowed his head in respect "I have not harmed the boy in any way; I just wish to train him, and become a member of this village."

Sarutobi stared down the dark ninja before him, taking a breath of his pipe before speaking "I see, so you're the one who caused that incident at the gate, noting those actions you'll understand why I'm wary of you stranger." He took another puff and continued "However you could have killed those men and cause quite a stir but you haven't so you maybe a spy. I must put the village first so before I past a judgment on you tell me, why are you here."

"I am Asura, the third son. I was sent by my own master to protect this village and give guidance to Naruto who is a successor to protect and change this world. I'm also to protect this village from the coming troubles and hardships. We all have lived in this world long enough to know this is a temporary peace, a calm before a tremendous storm. I'm here to prepare the young boy for the harsh winds and protect this village with all that I am, for he once called this home. I am forbidden to tell you who my master is but know his intentions are good and the last thing hed want is to see this beautiful world fall. However in time I shall reveal all, but for now, swear my life and loyalty to this village and you Hokage-sama."He knelt before the Saruto and waited for judgment.

Sarutobi let out a tired sigh contemplating on Asura's words trying to make sense of it all. 'He still maybe a spy but his clothing are other-worldly and his eyes are of the Uchia clan, yet he isn't apart of them otherwise he wouldn't have had to come in the way he did. Who was his master, I wonder. I guess I shall take a leap of faith but I won't be foolish he'll be watched until he's earned my trust.' Sarutobi stared at the strange warrior until clearing his throat "I shall allow you asylum here and you may train Naruto, however you will not become a leaf shinobi until you prove yourself to us, I am giving you the benefit of the doubt please do not let me regret it."

Asura stood up bowing once more before jumping through the window to watch over Naruto in case another mob decided to hurt him leaving the four shinobi behind. Sarutobi then summoned his ANBU squad assigning them to watch over Asura until further notice. 'The origin of this man will be discovered someway' he thought, taking another breath from his pipe he then turned to Kakashi, Gui, and Kurenai who stood watching the window. He dismissed them all to prepare for their upcoming teams in three months and without another word they all seemed vanish without a trace. "These are strange times, whoever you are Asura I truly hope that what you say is true, and if you're right about the end of peace then I hope you prepare Narutto." He sat back in his chair staring out the window admiring his home, his village and in this distance Sarutobi could make out a storm on its way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of their characters.**

Nightmare had haunted the poor boy for years, all of them were the villagers mocking him and destroying him over and over again. He had lived that nightmare every waking minute of his life and hid his pain and sorrow behind his smile. This nightmare however shook him to his very core, in the crowd had stood the love of his life, the girl who held his heart; Sakura Haruno. He saw the fear in her eyes and the disgust; it broke his heart and resolve. Naruto had hurt for so long he had become numb, but, the thought of being feared and hated by Sakura reopened the closed wounds. The nightmare had gotten worse, the whiskered blond remembered his surroundings give way to a black void and for a while it was quite, the quite that drove people to insanity. He had fallen to his knees; a ripple in the water like surface caused his surroundings to be lit by a raging red fire that was sealed behind a large cell door.

Naruto remembered walking towards the cell; the fire beckoned him to come closer and with each step towards the raging fire he felt his wrath grow. Naruto had stood before the cell door speaking quietly "What are you, why have you been tormenting me with these nightmares!" The voice that answered back had sent chills down his spine.

"**You know what I am, you know who I am! Never waste my time with questions of fools. You hate them so why don't you give into me, release me and ill rid you of those nightmares, release me and we'll end them!"**

Naruto looked in horror as the fire grew in intensity and size; it formed nine-tails and the shape of a fox. Each tail was lashing within the seal and launched themselves through the space of the bars, trying to wrap themselves on the boy. Yet Naruto simply walked to stare back in the blood red eyes, and what he saw he could understand he saw hatred and distrust even pain. The nine-tailed roared his rage sending waves of power through Naruto and for a moment it was as if the cell shattered causing the demon fox to tower over him, coming down to swallow him whole.

Naruto woke in a cold sweat with his near death experience and had spent the better part of the night trying to sort through his pain and fear. He rose from the cold hard floor and walked toward his closet and got dressed while eating a quick breakfast, before launching himself out his only window.

The village streets were buzzing with activity, Naruto looked up in the beautiful clear sky smiling despite his nightmare and despite the stares. He began walking forward breathing in the morning air and thinking of what the fox had said, the answer was simple for Naruto, he would not hurt the people he was meant to protect even if hated some of them he would earn their respect and love somehow. 'No matter how much they try to bury me I won't turn my back on them, ill protect all of them…I'll protect Sakura-chan." The nightmare he had that showed her fear and hate worried him but he filed it away to be dealt with later, instead he focused on his walk hoping to clear his head for his first training day with Asura-sensei.

Laughing had stopped him and he turned toward the park bench to see the love of his life and her best friend Ino. His trademark fox grin spread across his face as he walked towards them already feeling all his worries and pain fade as it had always done when he was near her. "Hey Sakura-Chan, you guys want to hang out?" He was always hopeful that she'd give him a chance to prove himself to her.

Sakura turned to the hyperactive boy ready to smash his face in until she noticed the headband the shined in the sun "Naruto you're a nin now?! How? You failed!" She didn't know whether to be happy or upset of this revelation she had cheered for him, once in her life because he had faith in her passing the test and she believed in him in return, but if he was a nin now he'd purposely keep making her life miserable any chance he got. Sakura never knew what to make of the blond he seemed nice but he was annoying, uncaring, and enjoyed watching her suffer. He was the bad guy to her. She glared at him, the warnings she received by her mom about the boy made him seem even worse.

"Uhhhh I got to take a sorta make up test hehe" Naruto scratched the back of his head, he didn't think they'd believe him if he told them how he truly earned his forehead protector. He saw them roll their eyes at him which caused him to chuckle "So c'mon Sakura-Chan I'm hungry lets grab some rammen, please!" He looked into her green eyes that shined like jewels hoping to hear a yes for once.

Sakura let out an angry growl before hissing at him "Why in the world would I consider being seen with a dead last like you! Just leave me alone Naruto!" Sakura let out a huff turning away from the shocked blond; her emotions were in turmoil when it came to Naruto she never knew what to feel with him besides pissed or confused and rather than try to sort through them it was easier to just yell or hit him.

Naruto cringed as if being stabbed before whispering "Uh yah of course Sakura… sorry I umm I guess I should go." He felt his heart shatter she had yelled in the past but her proclamation about not even wanting to be seen with him was too painful for him all his pain all his loneliness had returned with vengeance as he began to walk away from the pair, before heading towards the Uchihas compound. Naruto needed a reason why she wouldn't want to know him and he needed Saskue's help.

Sakura watched as Naruto walked away, a sudden guilt gripped her heart. She turned towards Ino, but her friend kept her eyes on the upset blond "Geez forehead don't you think you were a little harsh, I mean he just wanted to hangout! I know the brat could be a pain but you acted like a complete bitch." Sakura stood with her mouth agape never expecting her best friend to defend anyone besides herself and Saskue. Ino let out a sigh before leaving to work her shift at her families flower shop "I'll catch you later okay forehead?" The pink haired ninja sat alone on the bench contemplating her friend's words.

Uchiha compound

Naruto crouched by the window of a hallway in the famed Saskue's house now it was a waiting game. Naruto thought of asking for the prodigies help but he knew too well on how that would go so he decided this option would be easier; and fun. He couldn't help but snicker at his plan, catch Saskue off guard tie him up and use a henge to appear as him, and then get answers from Sakura. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps, crouching lower Naruto hid in the shadows well until a familiar crow haired boy came into view. Lunging as a graceful cat Naruto tackled Saskue to the ground both of them cursing at the other.

"Hold still you bastard! Stop moving!"

"You idiot get off of me what are you doi-*mmf!*"

The whiskered blond grinned at the now tied and gagged Saskue, the sight was enough to send Naruto into a laughing fit till his side hurts. "Just stay here bastard I'll be back in a bit." he said before casting his henge to appear as Saskue, and jumping through the window leaving behind an angry Uchiha as he began running towards the park hoping Sakura would still be there.

Konoha Park

'Saskue' walked towards a deep in thought Sakura before clearing his throat, snaping her out of whatever thoughts she was having. Seeing her hair flow with the wind that passed them Naruto couldn't help but marvel at her beauty, his heart swelled with emotion and love for her. He smiled softly at her but inside felt a slight pain on how she stared at the Uchiha and not him, he spoke with honesty and love wishing he could shed the disguise "Sakura you have such a large and charming forehead it…it makes me want to kiss it."Naruto stared at her and smiled at her blush before getting to the real reason he was doing all this "I wanted to ask you something, Naruto, what do you think of him?"

The now crow haired fox saw the confusion on her face but she then looked….upset and angry "He knows about my feelings and purposely gets in the way. He enjoys interfering and making me feel bad. Naruto…doesn't understand one thing about me, he's just annoying" she said coldly.

Naruto felt his very world crumble as he fought back the tears 'She really does hate me….' Before Sakura could say anything else Naruto, as Saskue got up from the bench and sadly muttered "I have to go train with my master I'm late" and walked away towards the training grounds.

Sakura pouted at her chance to get close the Uchiha but she also felt herself become disgusted with herself at the words she spoke about the blond nin, every word she spoke was a lie and her inner emotional turmoil started again. 'Thank Kami he didn't hear me say that. Damn it Naruto you always seem to mess everything up!' She was back in thought about the words she spoken and the fact she said she was desperate…for Saskue was strange but those words fell on deaf ears. 'I've been acting like all the other fan girls and I've been…desperate for Saskue all because it was whoever won his heart had won at some….game.' She dwelled on that thought finally realizing that Saskue was just some trophy to all the girls of Konoha and was nothing more. Her mind flashed memory after memory of the cold hearted Uchiha, each one ending with her in tears, but at the end of each painful thought Naruto had been there to wipe those tears away and cheer her up. 'You were always there Naruto, do i…?' Sakura glanced up and saw an angry Saskue come towards her "Where are you dumbass! Come out here! You think I'll take that sitting down Grrrr….Naruto!"

Sakuras sweat dropped at the young Uchiha, usually she would have threw herself at him but with now letting go of that pointless and meaningless crush she focused solely on staring anew with Naruto. However seeing the usual brooding boy in such a state made her laugh knowing the one person who was capable of such a feat. "Hey Saskue what happened to training with your master?" she asked suddenly aware of his strange reappearance. She noticed Saskue tense from her voice but settled down when she wasn't fan girling over him "I don't have a master I train alone…so, that's why he did it." Sakura stared at him confused until Saskue explained what had occurred at his home and Narutos henge, at the end of his story Sakura was shaking with regret and sadness "No….no…no! We need to find Naruto now!" She stared into his black eyes with her own eyes that were now coated with tears. He had flinched at the thought of saying no but he agreed to help her just so he could wring Narutos neck when they found him.

They searched for hours; they searched until the stars and moon were their only lights. Eventually Saskue had enough and said they'd find him tomorrow leaving her alone on the roof, as rain began to befall Konoha. Sakura fell to her knees sobbing as the storm clouds enveloped the night sky "Naruto where are you!? Please! I'm sorry…I'm so sorry for everything I've ever done!" She sobbed into her hands not being able to imagine the pain she put him through; she continued her cries in the rain until soft hands rested on her shoulders. She stopped her crying and looked to see blue eyes that shined in the rain stare back at her; he had a soft smile on his face.

"Sakura-Chan"

**AN: sorry this chapter is short haha I was surprisingly busy today and last night, but I hope you like it! Next chapter will start when he left to train and lead up to this point in the story if that makes sense.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of their characters

The whickered blond, finally some distance away from the love his life released the henge and continued his walk towards the training grounds. 'I can't believe she feels like…..it just, it hurts so much!' Naruto clenched where his heart would be feeling as if it were being ripped out.

He reached the gate of the village and knew there were hopeful stares from the villagers that maybe he'd leave, and he felt there was a strong possibility he would. No one wanted him, no one loved him and the girl he loved hates him Naruto felt doubt creep into his being. Until his body walked into another, falling down on his butt the whiskered blond looked up and saw it was his new teacher, Asura.

"Naruto….i was just coming to get you, who would've guessed you'd come on time and here I thought you were some brat" Asuras smile shown through his eyes. The armor nin stared at his depressed student and sighed inwardly, 'Great...just great.' Asura placed his hand on Narutos shoulder making sure he had his undivided attention, "C'mon Naruto, let's go." He simply nodded.

**Training ground**

Naruto stared down towards the ground replaying those cruel words over and over again until his ears picked up the sound of a kunai whistling through the air, he easily sidestepped the kunai but still surprised by the sudden attack. He turned his eyes toward his sensei who stared at the spot Naruto was once at "Sensei I-"

"Naruto don't speak, I can see your in pain, you want to let it out but words cannot be found to express all you've been through. But I understand Naruto, I truly do, so let it out. Speak your words through your fist!" Asura went into a taijutsu stance watching as his apprentice did the same, a look of eagerness on his features.

The living seal ran forward forming a hand sign **"Shadow clone jutsu!" **Four Narutos surrounded Naruto each one throwing skillful punches and kicks, which his Asura easily blocked or dodged. Naruto poured his heart and soul into a left hook that landed on his masters' masked face, sending him crashing through a tree. The blond fox let out a breath as the other Narutos stood beside him, as Asura rose from the dust ready for another round. "That's the pain and burden you carry, I felt it in your punch but….that's not what bothers you." Naruto rushed his sensei not bothering to answer with unimaginable words, only with the emotions within his fist.

Naruto kept his eyes locked onto his sensei as he somersaulted over the blond. The whiskered blond planted his right foot into the earth as he spun his body around landing a devastating roundhouse kick with his left foot. He smirked as Asura slid on the dirt ground but quickly growled in anger as his strongest kick wasn't able to keep him down, or explain what was truly bothering him.

Naruto pushed off the ground using the momentum and speed to jump through the air towards his teacher landing his flying kick with Asuras armored forearm. Like before Naruto was slammed into the ground yet he refused to stay down, instead of creating space with his master Naruto somersaulted forward landing an axe kick. Using his sensei's compromised defenses the young blond landed blow after blow at Asura's midsection, the ground cracking with his ever increasing strength and chakra. He let out his pain, his sadness, and wrath. Every punch Naruto had buried into the armored body told tragic stories of a scared and alone boy who yearned for love and acceptance but was rejected and buried with hate and darkness, but the fire of his will refused to give out, and simply blazed into a wildfire with the thoughts of his dream and the young girl who held his heart. However, now it seemed his roaring fire was dying out and fading into the cold darkness of hate and anger.

Asura had seen enough; before another blow landed he caught it and squeezed tightly until the young blond fell to his knees. He kept his hold on the boys' wrist, observing the now damaged landscape. Trees and brush had uprooted from sheer power and Asura knew his armor was cracked; he finally released the boy and sat cross legged before him. "You truly are an amazing kid, you have more power than most, and despite the hell you lived you still hang on to the light; and hope. You truly are something, a person with a roaring will of fire." Asura stared at the stunned blond who was struggling to hold back his smile. "Yes, you truly are special….I'm sorry about the girl Naruto, you truly love her don't you?" He asked already knowing the answer of the silent boy. "Despite what she said, you still love her and it hurts knowing how she feels about you, but know this my student it isn't the power of the nine-tails, or the rage within you that gives you, your strength. It is the purpose of protecting the people close to you, it is the purpose to protecting the person you love that gives you true strength. And that is what sets you apart from others, your undying love and urge to protect her, that is where you truly get your power. Don't give up on her don't give up on your dream because I want you stay, because I acknowledge you Naruto you are more than a student you're a true friend." He said smiling.

Naruto had his mouth agape but smiled widely at his sensei's teaching and acknowledgement, his will of fire roar once again as he stood before his sensei in another battle stance ready to make his dream a reality, ready to prove himself to his love. He smirked as Asura stood before him ready to spar once again.

Their fight had freed Naruto of his doubts and fears, although he still felt pain in his heart from the pink haired nin, but he was determined to show her how wrong she was. Naruto smiled brightly as their fierce fight continued, fist had connected with fist spilling emotion and power.

Asura smiled behind his mask proud at Narutos ability to role with what life threw at him, in a short amount of time his light shined brighter than before. The dark armored nin sent his fist flying towards Naruto, who blocked easily and countered delivering powerful punches of his own. This process continued until the day had turned to night, a shining moon illuminating a panting and exhausted Naruto, but a standing calm Asura who laughed into the night 'It truly has been to long since I've smiled, you have a gift Naruto you change people for the better and you've changed me. I swear to you I'll prepare you for the storms ahead, I'll stay by your side as your master, and as your friend.' He walked towards his grinning student whose clothes tore from the stress of their fight, "Naruto I have a gift for you remember? And I think now is the time to give it you." Asura handed the young blond a black box, waiting patiently for the hyperactive fox to open it.

Naruto smiled at his sensei. He slowly opened the black box revealing a flak jacket he'd never seen before. "It's a prototype its light weight, but offers more protecting than you'd think." Naruto admired his new outfit; the vest was a steel grey and came with angular shoulder pads, as well as a neck guard it also came with a scroll patched on the right shoulder. Naruto shed from his shredded jumpsuit and threw on a jet black long sleeve and pants as well as black open toed shoes, before putting on elbow, and kneed padding. Finally he put on his new prized vest before noticing steel grey Anbu gauntlets, upon putting them both on Naruto felt as if gravity itself increased dramatically.

"Haha well since we have a limited amount of time to train before you're assigned to a squad I placed weight seals on the armor, a training technique I learned while I trained" He explained. Asura watched his pupil struggle under the weights but smirked determinedly to best this seal, Asura then released the jutsu to allow Naruto to move freely "I'll reactivate them tomorrow, same time don't be late Naruto, now head home training is over for today" Asura then vanished into the shadows of the forest, leaving Naruto alone as rain began to befall the land.

He grinned before shouting "Hey sensei…thanks, for everything! And I won't be, Believe it!" He then turned and hopped from tree to tree until, eventually the tree became roofs. Naruto smiled as he headed towards his home, he had loved the rain it washed away all the troubles of today, refreshing the world with life, making its way for a new tomorrow. The living seal continued to run with a smile thinking the rain washed his troubles of today and made way for his own brighter tomorrow, with Sakura.

His enhanced hearing picked up a familiar voice crying out for him, crying out for his forgiveness. Naruto rushed to the source of the cries until landing atop a building giving him a clear view of his beloved sobbing, his heart clenched painfully despite all she said he would never abandon her, he'd be there for her to wipe the tears away, and see her beautiful smile. With a soft smile and glowing blue eyes Naruto jumped in front of the crying girl, placing soft hands on her shoulders "Sakura-Chan."

"Naruto…?"

**AN: Well here another chapter, I'm so sorry for how short it is. Believe me they'll be long just as before. I've just had a lot on my plate I wasn't expecting, but know I'll finish this story and I hope you'll all enjoy it. Thanks for the reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of their characters. It would be way different if I did haha.**

Sakura looked deep into his glowing blue eyes expecting hate, expecting anger, but all she saw was the everlasting kindness of the boy that never left her side even when she didn't deserve it. The pink haired nin took in the warmth of his smile and watchful eyes, she knew she didn't deserve it, she didn't deserve him. Sakura felt the guilt of years she had tormented the boy come crashing down on her, her body shook with regret until the comforting embrace of Naruto calmed her down. Her eyes widened with surprise, tears falling down with the rain Sakura gripped him tightly not bearing to let go of the whiskered blond, who held her tightly against him.

"N-Naruto i…I'm sorry….I'm sorry for e-everything" She said between sobs.

"It's okay Sakura-Chan, it's all okay…..please don't cry. I hate seeing you cry."

Naruto honestly did hate to see her cry, it was even worse knowing he was the cause, yet he didn't understand what he did. Naruto raised his beloveds chin, cupping her face to wipe her tears away, feeling the heat of her blush against his hand; the whiskered blond couldn't help but blush with her. He stared into her eyes, then her soft smooth lips. He felt his body burn to be closer, burn to feel her lips on his. Naruto forced the urge away to ask the question that had been nagging at him "What did I do to hurt you so much Sakura-chan?" He stared at her features watching it contort to pain but before he could say another word Sakura placed a finger on his lips. "You didn't do anything wrong, knucklehead, nothing at all and never think otherwise!" He stared at her in awe, before she continued "I know it was you in a henge at the park earlier…i…I'm sorry for all those things I said Naruto! Please I can't lose you, you're my best friend! You were always there and I just kept hurting you, I kept pushing you away, but all I want now is to be close to you Naruto! I….please…..give me a second chance….Naruto-kun."

Sakura cupped his face staring intensely into his eyes, pouring her heart and need to be with him into her confession; however she yearned for more than just a friendship. The pink haired nin pushed those thought backs, focusing on her second chance with the boy who unknowingly held her heart, hoping beyond hope he'd except her pleas, and maybe his love again.

Rain slammed into the village and earth, it was the only sound that resided between the hugging shinobi. And just as Rain washed away the pain of today, and made way for a new tomorrow, the rain had washed away their pain and gave birth to new life to a new relationship.

Naruto stared in shock until he closed his eyes and felt his fox grin spread across his face. For the longest time he had dreamed of her love and even longer for her acceptance, now here they were, his answer would either intertwine their fates or set them on different paths. Naruto opened his eyes, and stared into hers and saw her regret and her pain; he couldn't help but comfort her again bringing her closer practically crushing their bodies together. "Sakura-Chan….you have no idea how much that means to me. I….thank you Sakura-Chan" he knew his answer, he knew from years of abuse what was truth and lie. There In that moment, with Sakura in his arms, Naruto knew she was telling the truth and with that gave his clear answer "I forgive you….i always have forgave you Sakura-Chan….hehe I uhh I think it's time to get out of here, the storms getting worse." The whiskered blond picked up the pink haired nin bridal style, hoping his smile hid the heated blush across his face. Naruto may have wanted more than friendship but the thought of ruining the beginning of a friendship was more than he could bare and decided that maybe in time perhaps she'd give him her love. However, for now it was a late night in Konoha, and it was time to head home and rest for she had always come first to him.

The hyperactive ninja of Konoha held Sakura close and tight as he began running across the valley of rooftops towards the Haruno household. He looked down at Sakura and took notice of her subtle blush that seemed to make her beautiful sea green eyes glow within the rain drenched night. 'You look so tired Sakura-Chan, don't worry we're almost home' Naruto smile at her and chuckled as she returned a warm smile "Hey Sakura-Chan, thank you…."

She felt himland on her balcony, a puddle splashing around him with his chakra, and to her she had gotten home to quickly but slowly slid out of his strong arms. Sakura turned to meet his eyes, before leaning up and giving him a soft kiss on his whiskered cheek. She couldn't help but giggle at his surprised look before speaking in a whisper, as if to tell him a secret "…..Naruto-Kun, don't thank me, it's me who is thanking me. Thank you for always being by my side, thank you for just being there when no one else was…..you're my best friend Naruto-Kun" she said with a smile, she hid her pain well to just call him friend wasn't enough for the pink nin, she wanted more, and hated herself for not realizing it sooner how much he meant to her. 'I promise Naruot-Kun, I'll be better this time, I don't deserve you but I'll be by your side like you were for me.'

Naruto felt his heart throb in pain, he was beyond happy to now be her friend, but he still burned for her love however the whiskered blond still clung to hope maybe she'll reciprocate his emotions, after all he did kiss him and in a strange indescribable way, Naruto felt a heavenly emotion behind the kiss 'Love? Augh snap out of it she's waiting for an answer idiot!' Naruto blushed lightly before cupping her smooth soft face before planting a loving kiss on her large forehead. "I don't know what to say…Hard to believe right? I never actually had a friend before but you…..you're taking me for who I am, Sakura-Chan it means so much to me….goodnight, sweet dreams" and before she could respond he gave her another warm kiss on her forehead before somersaulting backward, into the darkness of the night.

Sakura stayed out in the rain a little longer, a goofy grin, for the first time plastered on her face. She place her fingers delicately on the spot his lips had met and reveled in the warmth, she turned her glowing jade eyes towards the direction of her beloved blonds house "Goodnight, Naruto-Kun sweet dreams, you knucklehead." She said aloud letting the wind carry her words over the beautiful village draped in rain.

**AN: So so sorry for the long wait I had to go to see an eye doctor and I wasn't allowed to look at a screen for quite a while, and that just drove me crazy haha but I hope you'll like the chapter, sorry it had to be so short but I promise it'll get long next chapter, a usual 7k or more. Oh Narutos new outfit is from the lost tower movie if anyone wondered. Again hope you guys are enjoying the ride so far I'll be back with much more soon, it's a promise of a lifetime! haha**


End file.
